


My Hand and Yours

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Horrible Terrible Fluff, M/M, like wow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Pausing his work, Q looked at their joined hands, endearingly—and perhaps a little worryingly—perplexed. “Bond, this is your hand.”





	My Hand and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hand-holding fluff that I barely remember writing, but here it is
> 
> Originally posted here as part of a collection, which I've deleted; if you left kudos or a comment for this fic there, please know that I've saved them to look upon and cherish (also, thank you)

Bond didn’t bother to hold back the roll of his eyes; it wasn’t as though Q was paying attention. “ _Q._ ”

“Yes.” Q confirmed, as though Bond was just checking to be sure it was him.

Bond sighed. “Put out your hand.”

It wasn’t an altogether unusual request—Bond handed Q items in need of examination or repair all the time—and so Q complied, putting his left hand out towards Bond, palm up and fingers curled slightly, while his right hand remained occupied on his keyboard. Bond slid the palm of his hand over Q’s, slow and smooth until the tips of his fingers were resting over Q’s wrist and Bond’s thumb was pressed gently at the back of Q’s hand. It took a few moments (but a little less time than Bond had guessed) before Q realized Bond had not handed him an item.

Pausing his work, Q looked at their joined hands, endearingly—and perhaps a little worryingly—perplexed. “Bond, this is your hand.”

“Well spotted, Q.”

Q blinked. “Does it need fixing?”

“I certainly hope not.”

Q blinked again. “I…” Finally, Q followed Bond’s hand up to his arm, up his shoulder, and caught the man’s eyes, “What are you doing?”

“I truly fear for England sometimes, do you know that?” Bond quipped, “I am holding your hand, Q.”

“I can see that.” Q frowned, “ _Why_  are you holding my hand?”

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but it’s often seen as a sign of affection.” Bond raised his brows at Q.

“Yes, but…” Q paused, and the click of realization was almost audible, “Oh.”

Bond kept his hand still in Q’s lax grip. “Oh?”

Slowly, like he expected Bond to pull away, Q lowered his hand and turned it until he could catch Bond’s fingers with his own, tangling them together.

“Oh.” Q repeated, this time a confirmation, giving a pleased sort of look to their entwined hands.

Bond smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/174122950368/this-is-horrible-terrible-fluff-that-i-really)


End file.
